


Not a Normal Christmas

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Die Hard Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: In the towering spires of Camelot, (the corporate headquarters of Excalibur Industries), a group of terrorists have taken hostages. Only one woman has escaped detection, a university librarian, who was already stressed out with the holiday season, gun toting terrorist are not helping her Christmas spirit.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ladies and gentleman, welcome to New York. I hope you all packed a warm Christmas jumper, because it’s a winter wonderland out there. Thank you for flying with us, and have a happy holiday.”

Belle’s grip on the arm rests had turned her knuckles white. She blew out a shaky breath and relaxed a little now she was back on solid ground. The guy in the seat next to her peered across at her with a concerned look. 

“Nervous flyer?”

He’d been a pleasant seatmate, after a polite hello, he’d left her alone. A vast improvement on the man on the flight out to California, who had demanded her attention the whole time, and insulted the book she’d been reading.

Belle chuckled; “What gave it away?”

He glanced at the armrest that bore a shiny trace of how clammy her palms had been with a shrug.

“I’ll give you a tip, when you get where you are going, take your socks and shoes off and make fists with your toes in the carpet.”

He smiled at her disbelieving look; “I know it sounds crazy, but I’ve been flying for ten years and that’s the best thing I found to get rid of flying stress.”

It was perhaps the oddest flying tip she’d ever been given, but sounded harmless enough, unlike Cara’s suggestion of a Valium and a double G and T. Belle fallen asleep in the departures lounge and missed her flight after trying that one. She gave the man a thumbs-up and said; “I’ll try it, thanks.”

She wrestled the giant plush dragon from the overhead compartment and almost bumped into the redhead flight attendant who had been flirting gently during the flight. She smiled back at the woman, and joined the shuffling mass of passengers disembarking the plane.

-x-x-x-

Gold doubled checked the figures as he strolled down the corridor to his office, everything was looking good. Excalibur Industries would finish the calendar year on target, financially at least. Two workmen dodge past him with muttered apologies. Gold shook his head; Saint Michael’s Tower had been dubbed Camelot by the staff and the name had been taken up by most of the city. Not a bad play on the name of their CEO, Merlin Glendower, and perfectly in keeping with the thematic names of Arthurian legends that the company favoured for projects. Whatever it was called the building was set to be a shining showcase of sustainable energy and ethical building techniques; if they ever got the damn thing finished.

“Gold!”

Gold cringed internally, he couldn’t stand Zelena Greene, but his dislike didn’t stop the woman flirting with him every chance she got, she seamed to think that his wedding ring was just a fashion accessory.

“Zelena.”

She fell into step with him, far to close for his comfort, and smiled; “Have dinner with me tonight?”

He cocked his head at her and frowned; “It’s Christmas Eve. Time to be spent with family, watching Muppets Christmas Carol and the Snowman, hanging stockings and wrapping last minute presents. Any of this sound familiar?”

They had reached the door of his office now and Zelena leaned against the doorframe and batted her eyelashes at him; “I was thinking more along the lines of mulled wine, fine food and perhaps,” – she ran a finger over his tie, - “You could hang my stockings at the end of your bed.”

Gold plucked his tie from her fingers and said firmly; “Go and enjoy the party Zelena.”

He waited until she’d moved away down the hallway and shuddered slightly, before taking a breath and strolling into his office. He gave an affected groan at the sight of his assistant, Ashley, who was still hard at work.

“Go and join the party Ashley, you’re making me feel like Scrooge.”

“Just finished Mr Gold. Think the baby will let me eat some shrimp?”

She heaved herself out of her chair and rubbed a hand over the pregnant curve of her belly. Ashley was seven months along and was carrying twins.

“I reckon if the troublesome twosome can make you crave snickerdoodles and marmite, they can cope with some shrimp.”

Ashley chuckled at him and headed out to the party in the Arboretum. Watching her waddling gait triggered a memory of Belle when she’d been at this stage of her pregnancy with Gideon. He sat down at his desk and looked at the wallpaper on is cell; a photo of the three of them last year on a picnic in the park, before Belle had received the offer to go work at Berkeley, and before he had buggered up massively. Christmas morning would dawn and hopefully a new chapter in their lives. He sighed and punched the contact for home. 

“Hello Papa!”

The excited voice at the other end of the phone brought a wine smile to his face.

“Hello Gid, how did you know it was me?”

“I am six and a half, Papa. I can read the caller id, y’know.”

“Of course. Are you being good for Grandpa?”

“Yup. We’ve been building a massive castle out of Lego. Papa? Is Mama coming home with you?”

Gold wanted to say of course, but he’d not heard from Belle yet and didn’t want to promise something he couldn’t deliver.

“Santa and I will see what we can do Gid. Can I talk to Grandpa?”

“Okay, see you later Papa!”

There was a pause and then Belle’s father came on the line; “Evening Gold, before you ask, Belle phone before she got on her flight. Said her phone battery was almost flat and she’s forgotten her charger.”

Gold relaxed for the first time in hours, Belle was coming home for Christmas; “Okay, thanks Moe. We’ll be home in a few hours.”

-x-x-x-

In the arrivals hall Belle dodged past the happy reunions. There had been a time when Rum would have been here waiting for her with Gid to welcome her as enthusiastically, but their marriage had strained to breaking point when she was offered the job at Berkeley. For the past six months they’d been in a holding pattern, not daring to deal with their problems for fear of destroying the tentative balance they had found. She hoped they could keep that truce over Christmas for Gid’s sake, but at some point, they were going to have to talk about their future, and that was bound to cause fireworks.

She missed a step and did a double take at a sign held by one of the waiting drivers. Dr Belle Gold. It suddenly hit her that she’d not seen her married name written down like that for six months, at Berkeley she was Dr Belle French. She chewed on her bottom lip, that she’d gone back to using her maiden name for work had been one of the arguments her and Rum had had before she left; he’d accused her of taking the first step out of their marriage, she’d accused him of being possessive. It had been ugly, the only saving grace had been that Gideon was at school when they had yelled at each other. 

She walked over to the driver; “I’m Belle Gold.”

He gave her a wide smile; “Good evening. I’m Jefferson, your limo driver.”

His smile faltered a little and Belle got the distinct impression that he was new at this.

“Well, this is my first time in a limo, so what do we do now?”

Jefferson laughed; “This is my first time driving one, so I guess we’ll muddle through together. Shall we?”

He made a flourishing gesture towards the exit and Belle couldn’t help, but chuckle.

-o-o-o-

The dark-haired man checked the bags once more and gave a curt nod.

“Time to move out.” 

Only one member of the crew gathered around him didn’t hop to and jump into the truck. He stood wringing his hat in his hands. The dark-haired man rolled his eyes and huffed a frustrated sigh.

“Problem?”

“We’ve never done anything this big before.”

He jumped as a hearty arm landed across his shoulder, and he was subjected to a wide smile.

“We have done heists more dangerous than this. I know we can handle a few drunken businessmen and their pretty secretaries. Buck up Smee. By Boxing day we’ll be filthy rich, drink rum on a beach in the Caribbean.”

Greed gleamed in Smee’s eyes, eclipsing the fear. He grinned widely and hurried to the truck. Killian Jones followed Smee and swung himself up into the front seat.

“Gentleman, let’s pay a visit to Camelot.”


	2. Chapter 2

Belle watched the snow-covered cityscape drifted by the window as they moved through the New York traffic. The snow was mostly grey slush, not in the least bit Christmasy. If Rum had been willing to come out the California, they could have at least gone to the beach, it wouldn’t have been as warm as an Aussie Christmas, but it would have been fun. She supposed it made sense her coming back to New York, the university was closed for the holidays after all, but it would have been nice if Rum had made the effort to come and see where she worked in person instead of through a webcam. She was trying not to take his refusal to travel as a sign of how little value he placed on her work, but it was difficult. He had said that he would explain why they had to spend Christmas here once they were face to face, so she should find out what was going on in that head of his very soon.

The plush dragon sat in the back seat. Belle had insisted on sitting up front because she was still feeling tense from the flight, and didn’t want to puke on the ride over to Camelot. Jefferson wasn’t troubled by this, and had been very apologetic that the limo wasn’t equipped with the correct adapter, so she could charge her phone. He kept glancing in the rear view at the dragon.

“So, are you an auntie, or a god-mum?”

She blinked her morose thoughts about the state of her marriage away and replied; “I’m a Mom.”

“Wow, clearly a cool Mom. McScales back there is awesome.”

Belle grinned at the name he’d given the dragon. Gideon would like that. Traffic slowed down as the approached a junction, giving Jefferson the chance to look across at her.

“Significant Other Dragon must be pleased you made it back for the holiday.”

“Husband. And I don’t know. It’s complicated.”

The lights changed, and Jefferson had to focus on pulling away. Once they were moving again he asked; “How complicated is complicated?”

She was normally tight-lipped about her relationship with Rum when any of her colleagues enquired how they were coping with the long-distance, but it was often easier to talk to a complete stranger about deeply private matters.

“I got a great job in California, but he did want to leave his great job here. We argued, and now I’m impressed if we can get through a five-minute phone call without it turning bitter.”

Jefferson hissed through his teeth; “Yep, that’s complicated.”

Belle snorted; “Tell me about it.”

He turned the wheel and brought the limo to a stop outside Camelot. He popped his seatbelt and twisted to face her; “But it’s Christmas, time of magic moments and happy endings. So how about I pull into the parking garage, you go in find your man. You’ll both apologise, kiss and make up and I’ll be here ready to drive Mama and Papa Dragon home to Little Dragon in time to leave milk and cookies out for Santa. Sound like a plan?”

Belle honestly didn’t think it would be that easy, but it was Christmas Eve, maybe Rum would be willing to leave early and head home to Gid. Jefferson handed her a card.

“That’s my cell phone. If the plan changes gimme a call. I can bring your bags up, or whatever. Okay?”

She tucked the card into the pocket of her jeans; “Thanks Jefferson. You’re a star.”

He gave her a wink; “Just remember that when you sign for the tip.”

Belle chuckled and grabbed her handbag as she got out of the limo.

 

-o0o-

 

The brightly coloured doors of Camelot swooshed open to admit Belle. She knew from what Rum had told her that they were made from a solar glass, as was the rest of the building. Camelot powered itself on clean energy. Had this been any other building she would have been fascinated, but this place was one of the reasons Rum had given for staying in New York. It was silly to direct her anger at a building, but she couldn’t help wishing that Camelot had never been built.

The security guard was snoozing in his chair at the welcome desk. The rap of Belle’s heels on the tiled floor didn’t wake him, but the sharp knock she gave the desk did. He started upright and rubbed at his eyes.

“Good evening. How can I help you?”

“I’m looking for Mr Gold’s office?”

The guard gave a wide yawn; “He’ll be at the party, they are the only ones still here. Thirtieth floor. Take the express elevator.”

He waved her towards the back of the lobby. She wasn’t sure if her heard her say thank you as he yawned again. His eyes were drooping shut before she’d moved away from the desk. Still at least he wasn’t upset about not going to the party.

Rum hadn’t mentioned that there was an event tonight, else she would have brought a change of clothes with her. She grinned as she pushed the call button for the elevator. Rum hated corporate parties, she was willing to bet that he hadn’t told her about it, so he would have an excuse to get out of there as soon as she arrived. He’d played that move before, and she always happily played her part, claiming a headache, or a need to get home to Gid, so they could slip out. He’d done the same when it had been her office party last year, she grinned at the memory of him apologetically blaming his aching leg for them needing to head home early when he’d seen how frazzled she was becoming with the socializing and small talk. They worked well as a team in things like that, and there was something sweet about him doing it again tonight. She was taking it as a sign that he wanted them to start their family Christmas together.

 

-o0o-

 

Jefferson pulled the limo into the parking garage. It took him a moment to find a slot in the near empty ground level, the majority of the spaces were marked for electric cars, and the limo wasn’t one of those. He supposed nobody would mind if he parked in one of them, but it was his first time on this sort of assignment and he didn’t want to get into any trouble. He glanced in the rear view at the dragon.

“You comfy back there, McScales? Not going to tell on me if I send a personal text while I’m on the clock?”

The dragon gave no reply, so he took his phone from his inside pocket and typed a message to Ariel and Grace.

Job taking a bit longer than planned. Will be home very soon.

The phone pinged quickly with a reply.

We’re making our second batch of cookies. We ate the first batch before we got them in the oven : )

Jefferson laughed, and decided he was going to call his girls and for a quick chat, so he could suggest decorations for the cookies if they got baked; “Okay McScales. I’m gonna get out and stretch my legs. Don’t raid the mini bar.”

 

 

-o0o-

 

The elevator doors slid open and Belle was hit with a wave of party noise. Light jazz piano music competed with the hum of multiple conversations. Waitstaff elegantly wove their way through the press of bodies, carrying trays laden with drinks and canapés. This was just the sort of party that would have Rum eyeing the exit after half an hour, but she had to give it to Excalibur Industries, they knew how to celebrate in style. Conscious of being under-dressed for the occasion in her jeans and sweater, she strolled into the crowd certain that someone would stop her and ask her who she was, and what she was doing here.

It didn’t take long.

“Doctor Gold?”

A tall man with kind eyes smiled at her and offered her his hand to shake.

“I go by Doctor French if we’re using my professional tile, but I’m Belle Gold.”

“I’m Merlin Glendower,” – they shook hands, - “I am sorry about my mistake with your correct title, I should have asked Rum, but when he mentioned that you weren’t found of flying I want to make sure that you arrived in comfort. Was the limo alright?”

It was a relief to Belle that the mix up with her name hadn’t been Rum having a passive aggressive dig.

“It was very nice, my first time in a limo,” – she looked around at the party, - “Quite the party.”

“Oh yes, we’ve had a good year. It should have been the celebration for the building being finished, but there are still six floors under construction. I keep reminding myself that Rome wasn’t built in a day.”

“Nor was Camelot. You wouldn’t happen to know where my husband is?”

Merlin laughed; “I suspect he is lurking in his office. I’ll show you the way.”

 

-o0o-

 

Jefferson had decided to wait in the back seat with McScales where there was more leg room. He watched the large black truck pull into the garage and thought it was a strange time for a delivery. Then again what did he know about the workings of a cooperate giant. He settled back against the seat and flicked the DVD player on.

“Now, there are people who will tell you that this is a Halloween film, but I say that if it features Santa Claus then it’s a Christmas film as well.”

Focused on the opening monologue of the film, Jefferson didn’t notice that the men exiting the truck looked very disreputable for deliverymen. It wouldn’t be until much later that he thought to be glad that they hadn’t glanced in the direction of the parked limo.


End file.
